1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for simulating a multi-antenna radio channel, a channel module for simulating a multi-antenna radio channel, and a method of simulating a multi-antenna radio channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A simulation of multi-antenna radio channels, such as MIMO (Multiple Input, Multiple Output) radio channels, involves a simulation of propagation of a radio signal through a radio sub-channel between transmit antennas and receive antennas. In a typical radio channel simulator, each radio sub-channel is simulated in a radio channel unit. Typically, the radio channel units are pre-ceded by a pre-router, which switches antenna signals to an appropriate radio channel unit. Signals outputted by the radio channel units are fed into a postrouter, which combines the signals and routes the signals to appropriate output channels.
Routing and combining routines, however, involve external wiring which is prone to failure, and a complex switching matrices and adders. Therefore, it is useful to consider more advanced techniques for simulating multi-antenna radio channels.